


Wish Fulfillment

by MayaShea



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Cute, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaShea/pseuds/MayaShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth, at age three, ponders the meaning of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Fulfillment

"Madam Lutece?"

A small voice spoke. It belonged to a child,  _the_ child, who at this time was no older than three. The girl, the lamb, Elizabeth. Her speech was directed to another in the room, a woman with hair as red as fire. The physicist, the mother of Columbia, Rosalind Lutece. The one who had assisted in bringing Elizabeth here, to this universe, and to her tower, where the two were currently located. 

"Hmm?" Rosalind responded to the girl, lowering a book she had been reading out loud to her. A fairytale. Something that would put her to sleep.

"What does "love" mean?"

The words fell from Elizabeth's lips without a hint of hesitation, and Rosalind was taken somewhat aback, as this was not a conversation she imagined she would have with the child. She cleared her throat, placing the book in her hand on the floor, beside her.

"What exactly do you mean, Elizabeth?"

"I hear it a lot in the fairytales you and Mr. Lutece read me." The tiny voice replied, her eyes big, her smile slight. "What is it?"

"Well," The woman began, placing her full attention to Elizabeth. "Love is an emotion one experiences when one feels a very strong liking to another person or to something else."

"Oh." Elizabeth sat in silence for a few seconds more, fiddling with her fingers as she sat cross legged, across from her company. "Does anyone love me?"

"Of course. I believe it's safe to say you are loved by many."

"Why?"

Rosalind hesitated. "Because you are a child, and children are generally perceived as cute and are therefore loved."

"Oh." Elizabeth said again, lowering her head a bit to stare at something on the floor.

"...And because you are very intelligent, Elizabeth." Rosalind added, her voice softening from its usual quick and proper tone. "You are wise, and kind-hearted, and despite the fact that you are still young and have much to learn, I often find myself eagerly awaiting the days I teach and read to you here. I know the same can be said for Robert, as well."

"Really?" The girl lit up, raising her head with a toothy smile. Rosalind nodded.

"You have much to offer this world. I'm sure of it."

"And that's why people love me?"

"It is."

"Madam Lutece?"

"Yes?"

Elizabeth grabbed the fairytale storybook that lay next to Rosalind and brought it close to her. "May we finish my story?"

"Yes, of course." 

The girl handed the book back to Rosalind and resumed her previous position of sitting cross legged, and the other flipped to the page where they had left off.

"...The prince climbed up, but above, instead of his beloved Rapunzel, he found the sorceress, who peered at him with poisonous and evil looks."

Elizabeth gasped, and Rosalind paused for a second, unable to keep herself from cracking a small smile at the girl's reaction.

""Aha!" She cried scornfully. "You have come for your Mistress Darling, but that beautiful bird is no longer sitting in her nest, nor is she singing anymore. The cat got her, and will scratch your eyes out as well. You have lost Rapunzel. You will never see her again.""

The young girl began to tear up.

"The prince was overcome with grief, and in his despair, he threw himself from the tower."

"No!"

"Oh, but he did. The prince felt as if he no longer had anyone to love him, now that his Rapunzel was gone." Rosalind said, and Elizabeth looked down. She continued.

"He escaped with his life, but the thorns into which he fell poked out his eyes. Blind, he wandered about in the forest, eating nothing but grass and roots, and doing nothing but weeping and wailing over the loss of his beloved wife. Thus he wandered about miserably, for some years, finally happening into the wilderness where Rapunzel lived miserably with the twins that she had given birth to. He heard a voice and thought it was familiar. He advanced toward it, and as he approached, Rapunzel recognized him, and crying, threw her arms around his neck. Two of her tears fell into his eyes, and they became clear once again, and he could see as well as before. He led her into his kingdom, where he was received with joy, and for a long time they lived happily and satisfied."

With this, Rosalind closed the book and placed it back on the ground. "What are your thoughts about that story, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth was silent for a moment, and when she lifted her head, she was crying. Rosalind sighed, pulling a handkerchief out of a pocket in her shirt and using it to dab away the girl's tears. "Now, now, there's no need for that."

"Love got Rapunzel out of the tower." Elizabeth said, her tiny voice shaky from crying. "Will love get me out of my tower?"

Rosalind backed up from wiping her tears slowly and glanced towards the doorway, making sure it was closed, and that they were still alone. "Is that what you wish to happen?" She asked, quietly, almost a whisper.

"Yes." The child said back, wiping an eye with the back of her hand. 

"Then it is possible. All wishes are possible if you wish hard enough. Remember that." Rosalind whispered before standing up and wiping some dust off of her skirt, proceeding to help Elizabeth on to her feet, as well. "That is all for us today, Elizabeth. You must go to bed soon, and I must return home to do the same."

"Is Mr. Lutece coming tomorrow?"

"He is. You will study writing." Rosalind spoke, making her way to the door, Elizabeth hurrying to her bed and snuggling up under the covers. "Goodnight. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Madam Lutece!"

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING CUTE I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING


End file.
